


Flustered Confessions

by Anichibi



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cloud Strife - Freeform, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don't know what else to tag this with, Just boys being soft, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, dark pit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: this world needs more megapit and if i have to write it myself then so be it





	Flustered Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> this world needs more megapit and if i have to write it myself then so be it

"Pit, if you're coming in here to ramble about your crush, go find someone that cares." Dark Pit growled as Pit entered the room, pausing the video he was watching. "You're the only person I know that won't tell anyone!" Pit replied "Bold of you to assume I won't tell anyone." Dark Pit snapped. "Pittoo, please, I don't know what to do!"

"Then what're you coming to me for?! In case you didn't realize, I haven't had a crush on anyone at all, unlike your stupid ass!" Pit had flopped onto Dark's bed, his face hidden in a pillow. "I know, but... I really don't know what to do." Pit went quiet, and a strange silence fell.

"Just confess already, you idiot. Say it straight to his face." Dark Pit broke the silence as he spun around in his desk chair, unpausing the video he was watching before Pit walked in. "How am I supposed to do that?!" Pit squawked. Dark Pit growled in irritation and spun around again to face Pit. "I don't know! Just do whatever the hell you think will work!" He yelled before angrily turning around once again. Pit thought for a few seconds before his face lit up and he leapt off the bed. "Thanks, Pittoo!" He left the room before Dark Pit could yell at him.

Pit ran all over the place, asking everyone he ran into if they'd seen Megaman. Only one person had his answer. "He's in the gardens out behind the mansion." Marth answered. Pit was beaming. Finally, an actual answer! "Thank you, Marth!"

Pit ran off the the gardens. As Rock came into sight, his head began to feel light. There was a pounding in his chest and butterflies in his stomach. He slowed his paced until he eventually stopped, still a good distance away from the robot. He nervously clutched at the cloth covering his chest, able to feel his heart pounding in his ribcage. His heart was beating fast, and he wasn't sure of the cause of it. He felt so nervous. He told himself he'd be able to tell him, but now he doubted himself. He doubted that the words wouldn't get caught in his throat. His throat was tight now, throbbing painfully. No, he can't do this. He'd ruin everything. Rock doesn't like him like that. He can feel it. He bit his lip. This was a horrible idea. His throat was aching at this point.

He took off noisily, flying towards the mansion. He landed on the roof and let himself collapse on the hard stone. His wings drooped and his hands were balled up tightly. He heard footsteps on the roof, growing in volume. He looked up. "Cloud?" The swordsman in question knelt down next to the angel. "What the hell happened? That looked like a pretty painful fall." Cloud helped him up, glancing in the direction Pit came from. Megaman was still in the gardens, looking around in confusion before his attention landed on the two on the roof. He began running towards the mansion, and Cloud lost sight of him.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine." Pit spat. He was frustrated with himself. Of course he ran away again. He was foolish to think for even a second that he'd be able to do it. It ends the same way every time. Cloud seemed surprised at Pit's tone, but didn't comment. "Let's go sit down, you idiot." Cloud lead him to a bench near the doors to the roof. The two sat down, and Pit, in his tired state, let himself lean on Cloud, staring off into the distance. "So, is something bugging you?" Pit looked up at Cloud. "You're acting a lot nicer than usual."

"Would you rather I boot you off the roof? I, personally, think it would be hilarious watching you fall off the roof into a bush." Cloud snapped back. "No, thank you. Nothing's bugging me. Thanks for asking." Pit's tired eyes went back to staring off into space. "I find that hard to believe. You sound awful, buddy." Pit hesitated. Maybe it would be alright to vent a bit, even if it was to Cloud. "I _feel_ awful. I... I have a crush on Megaman, and whenever I try to tell him, I just... I don't know. I can't get the words out. I get scared. I hate it. I wish I could just go with Pittoo's advice for once." Pit leaned more on Cloud, hot tears stinging his eyes. Cloud pat his back. "Listen, this kind of stuff is normal when you're in love. It's just about overcoming your fear. You know that little voice in your head that doubts everything? Just take that voice, punch it in the face, and tell it to shut the hell up." Pit gave him a look. "Always works for me."

The door opened loudly, both Cloud and Pit jumping slightly. "Pit!" Megaman ran around the corner, skidding to a halt in front of the two on the bench. Cloud pat Pit on the shoulder as he stood up, an act of encouragement, before turning and walking inside.

"Pit, what happened? I saw you fly up here and I was worried because you looked like you got hurt. Are you hurt?" Rock wasted no time asking Pit questions. "I'm fine, I'm fine! I was just a bit higher up than I thought. That's all." Pit tried to keep himself calm. He was so nervous. Cloud of all people gave him advice. He feels like he'd be letting both him and himself down by not doing this.

"Also, Pit? Have... you been avoiding me lately? I haven't seen you in a while outside of matches. Did I do something?" Rock sounded genuinely worried and upset. "N-No way! I haven't been avoiding you! Well, I mean, I _have_ , but it's not your fault! Not at all! I'm just... trying to figure some stuff out, I guess." Pit rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes looking anywhere but Megaman. "I could help you with that, if you want." Pit felt himself heat up as Rock took his hand in both of his, looking at him with a smile. Pit hesitantly took his hand back from Rock before patting the bench next to him.

Rock sat on the bench beside him, simply watching Pit turn to him. Pit's face was bright red from the earlier contact. "Hey, do you feel okay? Your face is all red. Are you sick?" Rock got a bit closer to Pit's face, trying to figure out what was wrong. Pit backed up before forcing the other back down, hands firmly pressed on his shoulders. "I am perfectly fine! I'm just..." Pit trailed off. How do you do this?! Rock's voice calling his name was distant to Pit's ears. Pit hugged Rock, his face buried in the other's neck. "Pit, are you sure everything's alright?"

"I... I'm in love with you." Pit mumbled. "Huh?" Pit pulled back, hands holding Rock tightly by his upper arms. "I said I'm in love with you!" Pit yelled. He lowered his head, shaking slightly. "I've been in love with you for so long but I... I didn't know how to tell you. Or if I even _should_ tell you. Kind of weird that I never did this until now, huh?" Rock was silent. Pit took that as a sign he ruined whatever they had. "I'll..." His voice was choked. "I'll go now." He got up to leave, but a hand grabbed his own. He stopped and looked behind him, Rock holding his hand with a huge smile on his face.

"You really shouldn't assume things, Pit. At least let me give an answer before you walk away!" Pit stared at him with confusion before Rock pulled him down and kissed him straight on the lips. It was so short that Pit almost thought he'd imagined it. Rock threw his arms around Pit's neck. "I love you too, Pit."

Pit could've sworn that his heart skipped a beat. Was he dreaming? Did he mishear him? "S-Say that again." Pit requested nervously. "I said I love you. I really do." Pit felt a sudden burst of euphoria at those words. He lifted Rock and spun around, the air filled with their joyful laughter. Once they stopped, Pit was sitting on the ground with Rock in his lap. It was evident he was tired. The angel yawned loudly. "I think we should go to bed now, Pit." Rock said, still beaming from earlier. "Can't we just sleep here? It's nice up here." Pit replied, nuzzling into Rock's hair. "Come on, Pit, we should at least go inside!" Pit didn't respond. Rock looked up to see that he had passed out. He laughed softly before getting up and lifting Pit. He carried him down to his room and laid him in the bed before climbing in with him.

Rock hesitated slightly before snuggling close to Pit, wrapping his arms around his waist. Pit's arms went around his neck and his legs entangled themselves into Rock's and suddenly the robot found himself unable to escape. Not that he minded all that much. For him, all that mattered at the moment was that he and Pit were together now and that made him happier than he'd ever been before.


End file.
